


V13 - Limits

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [14]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, warnings for this story include language and sexual assault, nothing terribly descriptive, but if you are sensitive to reading about such incidents, you are hereby warned.</p><p>This story started writing itself shortly after I finished part 9, which meant poor Cheryl was in the midst of writing 10, and 11 was barely a few ideas rolling around my head. It was supposed to be Vet 12, but, well, as you can see it didn't work out that way. I think we managed to adjust any inconsistencies, but if you see something that just doesn't fit, please let me know.</p><p>'Limits' is darker than anything else I've done in this series, and in writing it Blair has found a few new and intriguing abilities. I'm not sure exactly where that will take us .</p><p>Thanks again to Cheryl for her wonderful beta work and suggestions.</p><p>This picks up right after Vet 12a - Convergence. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V13 - Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, warnings for this story include language and sexual assault, nothing terribly descriptive, but if you are sensitive to reading about such incidents, you are hereby warned.
> 
> This story started writing itself shortly after I finished part 9, which meant poor Cheryl was in the midst of writing 10, and 11 was barely a few ideas rolling around my head. It was supposed to be Vet 12, but, well, as you can see it didn't work out that way. I think we managed to adjust any inconsistencies, but if you see something that just doesn't fit, please let me know.
> 
> 'Limits' is darker than anything else I've done in this series, and in writing it Blair has found a few new and intriguing abilities. I'm not sure exactly where that will take us .
> 
> Thanks again to Cheryl for her wonderful beta work and suggestions.
> 
> This picks up right after Vet 12a - Convergence. Enjoy.

The Vet Series

Part 13

Limits

March 28, 2004

(Posted July 4, 2004 (edited May 13, 2007))

~~~~~~~

Jim stopped suddenly causing Blair to run into him as they exited the restaurant where they'd just had lunch.

"Jim?" Blair asked coming up beside his partner. "What's up man?"

The Sentinel extended his senses taking confidence from his Guide's hand on his shoulder. Something felt different. Familiar, but different. I know this feeling. When? Jim licked his lips thoughtfully almost tasting the air.

"Mike and Megan aren't due back from Australia for another week or so, right?" he asked.

Blair nodded. "Right, Megan wanted to spend some time with her family after her Dad's funeral, and then they were going to take some Sentinel time. What are you sensing, Jim?" Blair asked concerned.

The Sentinel turned worried eyes on his Guide. "There's another Sentinel in Cascade, Chief."

~~~~~~~

Blair followed in the wake of Hurricane Ellison. They made it up to Major Crimes in record time. "Jim, slow down. I don't know what you expect to do. It's not like we can put out an APB on the 'new Sentinel' in town."

Jim did slow down a bit but headed straight for Simon's office. He knocked then opened the door and entered.

Captain Banks looked up with a frown. "It's customary to wait after knocking Jim."

"I'm sorry Captain, but there's something you need to know," Jim paused and glanced back out at the bullpen. "Actually I guess everyone should be told."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "What's that, Detective?"

Blair stepped forward. "He's sensing another Sentinel in Cascade, Simon."

Banks clenched his jaw. "Could it be another friendly? Like Jackson?"

Jim shrugged. "I don't know Simon. But this one's fully online. The feeling is similar to when Alex showed up."

Blair started pacing. "There's got to be a way…" he stopped and looked at his Sentinel. "Jim maybe you can compare the feelings, see how they are alike or different each time. With Alex, Mike and now with this unknown Sentinel."

Ellison tilted his head thoughtfully. "You want to lead me through a memory recall?" Sandburg nodded. "Okay, Chief. Anything to avoid problems with this Sentinel. I do not want to put you in danger again."

Blair offered a small smile and waved Jim toward the couch as he closed the door then shut the blinds.

Simon frowned and fished a cigar out of his pocket. It looked like he would need the crutch to get through this. He leaned back in his chair and watched as the Guide took over.

"All right, Jim, just close your eyes and relax. Take a few deep, cleansing breaths, that's it. You know the drill. Remember we're safe here in Simon's office, these memories can't hurt us. Relax and think back to the first time you felt another Sentinel in your territory."

Jim's brow wrinkled as the memory of Alex and the feelings surrounding her surfaced.

"Jim, I want you to tell me how you felt, what you sensed when Alex was in Cascade," Blair said softly.

The Sentinel twitched and his nostrils widened. "I think I sensed her first through some sort of sixth sense. I saw her jag, but I also had a tingling, buzzing feel at the back of my head… I can't really describe it."

"Good, Jim. Now hold onto that feeling and jump forward to when Mike came online. I need you to compare the two feelings."

Jim didn’t move, but his whole body relaxed. "Yeah. Mike was different. I could still feel her presence but it… Alex jangled my senses. She was like a violent thunderstorm. Mike is more like a gentle rain."

Blair smiled. "Good analogy, Jim. Now what about this new one?"

Ellison took a deep breath and pulled up the memory of this morning, the first impression of this new Sentinel in his territory. "It's definitely a Sentinel. But it feels… it may be a man, don't ask me why but it feels different." Jim opened his eyes and sat up straight to look at his friends.

"So where does he fall on the rain meter, Jim?" Blair asked seriously.

A smile tugged at one corner of Jim's mouth. "Somewhere between Mike and Alex, maybe closer to Mike, but that difference could be throwing me off."

Simon rolled his cigar between his fingers. "So what do you plan to do with this information, gentlemen? We can't arrest someone just because you think they might be a threat. Besides the fact that we don't even know where 'he' might be."

Blair waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, I think Jim could track him down if he needed to, but for now we just need to keep an eye out for strangers. He may be looking for help."

Simon sighed. "Okay. Why don't you let the others know what you suspect and then get to work." He waved them toward the door and went back to his mountain of paperwork.

Blair grinned at Jim as they left the office. "Glad that's not me in there."

Jim tapped him lightly on the back of the head. "Yeah, but you've got your own stack waiting on your desk, Junior."

Sandburg groaned as they reached their desks and he saw the truth of Jim's words. He started to look through the in-basket. "What do these files do? Multiply when the lights are off?" Blair looked at one particular file and then another. "Hey! These aren't mine! They're yours!" He glared up at his partner.

Jim chuckled as the files landed back in his in-basket. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

*******

Later that night

"So," Jenny said thoughtfully, "you've met both extremes, the 'evil' Sentinel in Barnes and the 'good' in Mike." She looked at her husband and continued. "Isn't it possible this new Sentinel is somewhere in between?"

"That's what we're hoping," Blair agreed.

"From everything you've told us, Blair," El added, "Sentinels are genetically programmed, so to speak, to protect. Wouldn't that mean that Barnes was an aberration?"

Jim inhaled as he met Blair's eyes. "That's what we're hoping."

Jen and El rolled their eyes.

"Unfortunately," Blair reiterated, "we don't have enough data to prove the theory one way or the other. Three Sentinels just aren't a large enough base for comparison."

Jim nodded his agreement. "But, I'm pretty sure that the lack of a Guide had something to do with Alex's behavior."

Blair shrugged. He had accepted the importance of his role as Jim's Guide, but doubted that Alex's behavior would have been changed much by the presence of a Guide.

"Do you think there's any danger from this Sentinel?" Jen asked concerned.

"Alex was after a mate," Jim grimaced. "When I wouldn't cooperate with her, she went after Blair seeing him as the obstacle. I think she might have initially wanted a Guide, but Blair never gave her an opening." The Sentinel shook his head in frustration. "We just didn't know what was going on then so we didn't ask the right questions."

"I think all we can do now is keep our eyes open and hope this Sentinel is one of the good guys," Blair concluded.

*******

Three days later, Jim and Blair were following up a lead on a case when Jim saw the spirit guide. A brightly striped, orange tiger was lying calmly on the driveway of a house a few blocks down.

"Chief," Jim said, stopping Blair with his outstretched hand. "He's here."

Blair looked around and inhaled sharply when he spied the tiger. "What's the plan, big guy?"

Cascade's senior Sentinel surveyed the area. The newcomer was in that house. "Let's go introduce ourselves, Chief," Jim said, striding toward the tiger.

The beast stood as they approached and padded to the house, passing through the closed front door. The door opened before Jim could knock. A young man in his early twenties filled the doorway. He stood at least as tall as Simon, maybe even an inch or so taller and had to have at least thirty pounds on the big captain. And none of the mass was wasted on fat either. The man appeared to be quite familiar with the gym.

"You're the black cat," he said, somewhat stunned as he glanced nervously from Jim to Blair and back again.

Jim nodded, straightening and pulling his shoulders back, unconsciously trying to make himself look bigger. "Can we come in?" He pulled out his badge. "I'm Detective Ellison, this is my partner Detective Sandburg. We're not here on official business, but about the cats."

The big man swallowed and nodded, stepping back to let them in. "My name is Brent Carsons. I, uh, was getting a little worried when the black one arrived, I mean I've been seeing the tiger for a while, but the black panther…" Brent shook his head as he led them into the living room.

Blair took a deep breath to keep from launching into the myriad of questions he wanted to ask the Sentinel. Jim grinned and put his hand on Blair's shoulder recognizing the restraint his partner was showing.

"What do you know about the tiger?" Jim asked, taking the seat Carsons' offered. Blair sat beside his Sentinel.

Brent sat as well, nervously fingering the arm of the chair. "I know it's not real, that is, I'm the only one that's been able to see it up to now." The young man regarded the two officers for a moment then continued hesitantly. "But you can see it and you have the black panther. What does it mean?"

Blair glanced at Jim who tilted his head slightly giving the Guide leave to proceed as he thought best.

"What do you do for a living, Mr. Carsons?" he asked.

"Call me Brent, Detective. I'm a forest ranger and a volunteer fireman with the Forestry Service," he said with a frown.

"How long have you been seeing the tiger?" the Guide continued, not offering his own first name.

Brent sighed. "I remember seeing it when I was little," he shrugged with a grin. "I just assumed it was an imaginary friend. My Mom always said I had a vivid imagination. Then I started seeing it again a few months ago."

Blair nodded. "Have you had any other unusual things happen to you? Say… being able to see things that should be too far away?"

Carsons nodded his eyes wide. "How do you know that?"

"Bear with me a moment, Brent," Blair said with a sympathetic smile. "How many of your senses are affected? Sight. How about hearing?" Brent nodded. "Smell? Taste? Touch?"

Carsons nodded after each word. "I thought I was going crazy at first. Then the tiger showed up and, well, things settled down a bit, but…" he leaned forward and reached out a hand toward Blair.

Jim sat forward not going so far as to knock Carsons' hand away, but the intent was obvious to the new Sentinel and he dropped his hand.

"What does it all mean?" Brent pleaded. "You know what's happening to me. Tell me, please." He looked from Blair to Jim and back again. Ellison made him nervous and, oddly enough, scared the forest ranger just a bit. It was odd because few people could intimidate a man Carsons' size. And most of them were bigger than he was.

"Brent," Blair started.

"Chief," Jim interrupted, "let me."

Blair raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Jim caught the younger Sentinel's eye. "You're a Sentinel, like me. We have genetically enhanced senses. They are perfectly natural, but they also come with a tremendous responsibility."

Carsons watched Jim wide-eyed and eager.

"As a Sentinel it's our duty to protect people, to use our gifts to help others. It seems like you've already figured that out given your choice of profession."

Brent nodded. "I've always wanted to do something that would help people. But these senses," he frowned and shrugged. "They don't seem all that useful. Half the time they don't seem to work and when they do they are out of control."

Blair nodded. "You'll have to find your Guide, that's someone who will help you with your senses and watch your back while you use them."

"Can you help me?" Brent asked, focusing on Blair.

The Guide shook his head. "No, not the way your true Guide can. I'm Jim's Guide. One Guide, one Sentinel, for life. That's the way it works. Your Guide is out there, Brent. We can help you find him, or her. And I can give you a few pointers in the mean time."

Carsons sighed and nodded. "At least now I know what's going on," he agreed reluctantly.

Jim relaxed marginally and watched as his Guide explained some things to the unbonded Sentinel.

~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Jim and Blair headed to the truck with Blair casting wary glances back at Carsons' house. He didn't say anything until they were several blocks away.

"Jesus, Jim. I hope you two never decide to have it out over territory. He's HUGE," Blair emphasized the word by lifting his hands up and out. Jim ducked Blair's left hand.

"Trying to drive here, Chief," he grumbled, fully aware of how big the younger Sentinel was.

"Sorry, man, just a bit concerned here, you know?"

"Yeah. Just remember Blair, he may be younger and bigger and stronger, but I'm meaner," Jim grinned as he tugged on his Guide's hair.

Blair chuckled. "True, although the edges aren't as sharp as they used to be, big guy." He sobered and turned a serious face on his partner. "Seriously, Jim. Promise me, if you ever feel a need to take him on, make sure you have backup. And maybe an elephant gun."

Jim grinned ruefully. "I will definitely keep that in mind, although I was thinking more along the lines of a bazooka."

*******

Back at the loft later that evening

"…and the guy is bigger than Simon," Blair emphasized.

Elise grinned at her husband and glanced at Jim. Her grin faded as Jim's nod confirmed Blair's description.

Jenny frowned. "Did he seem to want any trouble?" she asked, concerned for her Sentinel husband's welfare. Jim was a pretty big guy himself and in great shape for his age, but if this Carsons was that big, he could be deadly without meaning to be.

Jim shrugged. "He seemed grateful for the information."

Jen slipped her arms around Jim's waist. "Be careful," she whispered Sentinel soft.

Jim grinned and bent his head to place a kiss on the top of Jen's head. "I don't plan to go looking for a fight. As long as he behaves himself, I don't have a problem with him being in Cascade." Jim met his Guide's eyes.

"Right," Blair agreed. "It's not like he'll be crossing paths with us much anyway. As a forest ranger he probably won't be in town too often."

******

Cascade PD, three days later

Blair moved to leave the elevator as the doors opened on the ground floor only to find himself pulled roughly back behind his partner. His new view was of Jim's rigid back. He peered around Jim and saw the cause of the protective behavior.

Brent Carsons stood at the desk talking to Sgt. Riley. The younger Sentinel turned suddenly. He saw Jim and then his eyes locked onto Blair.

Blair heard a low growl and looked up at Jim's face. The Sentinel was not happy. Jim strode briskly toward the young upstart.

"What do you want here, Carsons?" Ellison asked in a soft threatening tone.

Brent raised his eyebrows and had the good sense to stand still. "I… I needed to talk to Blair about some… problems," he finished, glancing around at the busy room. "Can we go some place and talk privately?"

Jim clenched his jaw but nodded curtly. He caught Blair's arm, and keeping himself between the Guide and Carsons, ushered them all to an empty break room on the ground floor.

Ellison turned abruptly once the door was closed to dress down the younger Sentinel, but Blair beat him to it.

"Brent," Blair said, "you can't just show up here. For one thing, this is where we work, man, and I can't take time off to help you during office hours. Secondly, you need to respect my privacy. If you need help, fine, call and leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Carsons looked appropriately chastised. "I'm sorry, Blair. I… I just couldn't take it anymore... and when you were at the house the other day, things seemed more manageable."

"I know, Brent, but I explained what you can do until you find your own Guide. I'm sorry, I just can't do anything more than that," Blair said, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Okay," Brent mumbled. "But I couldn't get it to work on my own. Can you show me how to work the dials one more time? Please?"

Blair closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really wanted to help Brent, but something about the man set him on edge. It wasn't precisely like with Alex, but it was close enough. "All right, Brent. One more time, then you really need to concentrate on finding your Guide."

"Thank you," Carsons replied.

Jim's frown deepened, but he just watched as Blair coached the young man. Carsons was starting to set off Jim's alarm bells and this time the Cascade Sentinel was determined to be prepared for trouble.

*******

Same day, somewhere in the outback of Australia

Mike followed Megan cautiously along the trail. She wasn't as confident on the dirt bike as she'd let on, but her Guide needed the down time to deal with her father's death and if a camping trip into the outback would help, Mike was all for it.

Megan brought her bike to a stop with a slight slide and grinned over her shoulder at her Sentinel as she removed her helmet. Mike pulled up beside her, took off her helmet and they both looked out over the ravine. The view was breathtaking.

"I think we named the house just right," Mike said with a grin. "The yard looks a lot like this."

Megan grinned in response. "Good thing Nat has a green thumb. Maybe by the time we get back he'll have a plan for landscaping the area."

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," Mike commented dialing up her sight a bit to check out some movement down in the ravine. She pointed to show Megan where to look. "Watch, there's a group of roos down under those trees."

The Aussie followed Mike's finger and soon a small mob of kangaroo hopped out into the open heading for the creek. Megan smiled and looked back at Mike.

"You're really enjoying your senses, aren't you, Shellie?"

Mike grinned at the nickname. Seemed Megan was almost as bad as Jenny at pegging people with new monikers. "Well, yeah," she replied a bit confused. "Once I figured out what was going on and understood how to handle them, what's not to enjoy? Why do you ask?"

Megan hooked her helmet on the handlebar. "It's just that it seemed to take Jim a while to become comfortable with his gifts. He'd already been working with Sandy for almost three years when I came to town and was still griping about them, even up to the dis fiasco." She shrugged. "I didn't know it at the time, but they formally bonded right after that and that's when Jim seemed to settle into things."

"Well, I don't mean to disrespect Jim, but from what I know, he doesn't really have the background needed to easily accept his gifts." Mike sat up a bit straighter and tapped her chest with her fingers, playfully adding a snooty accent. "I, on the other hand, have been exposed to many cultures who believe in the power of the mind and the spirit."

Megan laughed and shook her head. "Come on, oh well-rounded one. If we hurry we can get to the place I want to set camp for the next few days before lunch." She donned her helmet and started the bike up revving the engine a few times before she roared off.

Mike rolled her eyes and quickly followed.

********

Several days later outside the loft

"I can't believe this guy," Jim said, staring off across the street.

"What Jim?" Blair asked, looking in the same direction but not seeing anything.

"It's Carsons. He's sitting over there watching us," Jim said. He started to head toward the other Sentinel.

Blair caught his arm. "Come on Jim. Leave it alone. He knows I'm not going to help him anymore," Sandburg said, knowing that Carsons would be listening. "Especially after he followed me around all day yesterday. And if he isn't careful, I'll get a restraining order," Blair's voice hardened with the threat.

The Guide led his Sentinel into their building. Once through the outer door leading to the lofts, he flipped a switch that activated a net of white noise generators strategically placed around the lofts. The WNGs would prevent the unbonded Sentinel from intruding on their privacy.

"If he does this again, Chief," Jim promised, "I'm going to throw the book at him for stalking."

"Trust me, Jim," Blair agreed, "I'll be right behind you."

*****

The Outback, later the same week

Megan shook Mike's shoulder. "Come on, Shellie, wake up!"

Mike sat bolt upright, her heart racing. A thin layer of sweat covered her entire body.

"Another nightmare?" Megan asked concerned. She handed Mike a canteen.

The Sentinel nodded taking a swig of water. She wiped her mouth dry with the back of her hand. "Same one. The tiger is chasing the wolf and corners him." Mike met Megan's worried eyes. "I'm worried. Something's going on in Cascade and I'm not there to help."

Megan worried her lower lip with her teeth. "We can head for a station and try and call them. But we're several days ride from the nearest one now."

Mike nodded. "I'd feel better if I could talk to them."

"Okay," Megan agreed. "We'll head out at day break."

*****

Blair walked into his building in good spirits. It had been almost a week since Carsons' last 'visit' and he'd begun to think the new Sentinel had left town. He glanced at his watch and smiled. El should be home soon. Blair still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was to have found Elise.

I'll just get dinner started and maybe we can convince Jim and Jen while we eat that the party is a good idea. Their six-month wedding anniversary was coming up soon. Blair and Elise wanted to celebrate with a big party. Jim and Jenny were holding out for the one-year anniversary.

Sandburg grinned to himself. Six months seemed like a big anniversary to him and he wanted to share his happiness with his friends and family. No harm in that. He shook his head in amusement. So sad that my best friend and his wife are so conservative. Blair snickered to himself at his sarcastic thought.

Blair was lost deep in his musings so when a hand landed on his shoulder he jumped and turned defensively.

"I'm sorry," Carsons said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Blair exhaled and closed his eyes briefly. "What are you doing here, Brent? I told you I won't help you anymore."

Brent shifted from one foot to the other. "I want you to be my Guide," he said softly.

Blair stared at the man in disbelief. "You want what?"

Brent Carsons ducked his head and somehow managed to look about thirteen instead of his twenty-two years. That by itself was impressive considering the man’s size. "I want you to be my Guide," he requested softly.

Blair shook his head. "Look Brent, I’m Jim’s Guide. I’m really honored that you asked, but the bond between a Sentinel and Guide can't be broken."

"But you belong with me," the big man pleaded.

"No, I belong here in Cascade with Jim and my family," Blair patted Brent on the shoulder. "Don’t worry, there’s a Guide out there for you."

Brent grabbed Blair’s arm. "No! You’re my Guide," he growled, pushing Blair back against the wall and threading his other hand through Blair’s thick curly hair. "Mine!"

Blair’s eyes widened, but he was surprised to realize he was not afraid of Carsons. "Let me go, Brent. I don’t want to hurt you," he said calmly.

"Mine," the younger man snarled, pulling Blair closer to him instinctively trying to bond with the Guide.

Jim came running into the lobby followed closely by Jenny.

"Stay back Jim," Blair commanded. "I can handle him."

Jim stopped, but stayed ready to assist his Guide. The Sentinel could feel the power flowing off his partner and had no doubt that the other Sentinel would lose if he pushed Blair.

"Let me go, Brent," Blair said again, surprised that the Sentinel couldn’t feel the energy pulsing through him.

"Mine!" Carsons growled again.

The Shaman lifted his hands and pushed them outward, easily breaking the hold the bigger man had on him. Then without touching Carsons, Blair backed him up across the lobby. The Shaman’s eyes smoldered with compassion and disappointment. "I am not your Guide, Brent. You will not try that again, do you understand me?" Blair's Guide voice made Jim shiver.

Carsons blinked as he bumped into the wall and found himself being stared down by the smaller Guide. Brent shook his head and glanced up. He could feel the anger from Ellison and… Who is that with him?

Blair tapped Carsons on the chest with a finger. "Did you hear me Brent?"

The Sentinel nodded. "You are not my Guide and I should leave you alone. I heard you," he said, but his attention was firmly focused on Jenny.

Jim bristled as Brent continued to stare at Jenny. He stepped in front of his wife, sending his best glare at the young upstart. "This is my city, Carsons. I want you to leave. And if I see you anywhere near my family again…" he let the threat trail off.

Carsons met Jim’s glare defiantly until Blair poked him in the chest again. The fight went out of the big man and he nodded. Blair backed up a few steps, keeping himself between Jim, Jenny and the other Sentinel. The three of them watched as Carsons shuffled out the door.

"I don’t trust him, Chief," Jim growled, his hand landing on Blair’s shoulder as soon as his Guide was within reach.

Blair gazed toward the door Brent had just exited through. "I’m with you there, Jim."

********

The Outback, same day

"Well," Megan sighed, "the map showed a station here," she looked around at the deserted buildings, "but obviously the map is out of date."

Mike took a deep, frustrated breath and exhaled loudly. "It's okay. I think the crisis has passed for now. That dream last night…"

"Tell me again," Megan encouraged.

"The tiger cornered the wolf, but then the wolf seemed to grow until it was bigger than the tiger. Then the wolf batted the tiger aside, not hurting it, but treating it like a mischievous child." Mike blinked and focused her sight back to the here and now. "I think Blair was able to handle this tiger on his own."

Megan sighed. "That's a relief. But I'd feel better if we could confirm that."

Mike nodded. "Me, too. Where is the next closest station?" she asked, indicating the map.

*******

Two days later, Cascade

The hair on the back of Jim's neck stood up as soon as he opened the door to leave the truck. He got out quickly and opened his senses up to scan the area around the loft. A growl sounded deep in his throat as the Sentinel ran for the door to their building.

"Jim?" Blair called, following his partner at a run.

"He's been here!" Jim snarled. He yanked the door open and raced up the stairs. The joint door to their lofts was closed and seemed intact. Jim unlocked it as Blair came up behind him. They both entered 307 together.

"Jenny?" Jim called as he checked the loft with his senses. She wasn't home. "Check your place, Blair," Jim said, going over to the answering machine. He couldn't detect any signs that the other Sentinel had been in his home, but he had been downstairs, of that Jim was certain.

None of the messages were from Jenny, so Jim dialed her office number. Blair came back into 307.

"She's not there, and El isn't home yet," the younger man said.

Jim frowned. The answering machine picked up at the clinic, as it should, it was well after closing time. He ended the call and tried Jen's cell and then her pager, pacing the loft the whole time.

Blair watched his friend anxiously. Carsons had been desperate for a Guide, but why go after Jenny? They'd already determined that she wasn't a Guide.

Elise came in and poked her head through the door. "What's up guys?" she asked, moving over to hug Blair as Jim tried calling some of Jenny's friends.

"Have you heard from Jenny today?" Blair asked softly.

"Not since this morning," El replied. "We both had busy days scheduled. Why? What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing, but Jim's certain that Brent Carsons was downstairs and Jen's not home or at the office," Blair trailed off, turning his attention to Jim as the Sentinel slammed the phone into the receiver.

"Damn!" Jim said, looking at Blair and Elise, concern and frustration written all over his face. He took a deep breath. "Chief, would you mind checking with the building security company? Have them check the videos of the exit doors for the last four or five hours. I'm going to see if I can pick up anything downstairs."

Elise moved forward and gave Jim's arm a squeeze. "I'll call the company. Blair can help you."

Jim nodded and with Blair close behind went back downstairs.

*******

Several hours later, the loft

Jim hit rewind and played the tape again while Simon called in the kidnapping from the kitchen. The camera had caught most of the event. It showed Carsons coming into the building. Then Jenny entered and Carsons grabbed her from behind placing a cloth over her nose. Jen struggled briefly then went limp. Carsons simply picked her up and carried her out the front door.

Jim jumped when Simon touched his shoulder. Banks gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"Okay. I've got an APB out on both of them and Blair and the others are working on tracking down everything there is to know about Brent Carsons." Simon sat on the couch beside Jim. "How are you holding up, Jim?"

Ellison closed his eyes and hit the off button on the remote. "Jesus, Simon. This is the third time she's been kidnapped since I've known her."

Simon shook his head. "Brandon would have shown up whether you had met Jenny or not. If you two hadn't met, she might still be missing, or worse."

Jim nodded, but leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands. "Our six month anniversary is next week. We were teasing Blair and Elise about it because they wanted to throw a big party." Jim scrubbed his face with his hands and looked at Simon. "So help me Simon, when I find Carsons, someone had better be there to protect him."

Banks frowned, but in his heart he knew Jim was only being honest. Ellison would kill the other Sentinel if the opportunity presented itself. "I am giving you an order, mister. You are not to follow up any leads on their whereabouts without Blair and at least one other officer with you. Do you hear me, Detective?"

Jim sat up straight, his face cold and emotionless. "Yes, sir," he whispered.

******

The Outback

"JENNY!" Mike's scream startled Megan out of sleep and had her halfway to her Sentinel before she realized it.

"No! Jenny!" Mike called out, thrashing in her bedroll.

"Shellie," Megan said firmly, catching her partner by the shoulders. "Easy, Shell, wake up. Come on, it's just a nightmare."

Mike calmed slightly at Megan's touch and gradually became aware of her surroundings. "Meg?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, Shell, it's me. You had another dream," Megan said, sitting back but keeping one hand on Mike's arm.

The Sentinel took a ragged breath and exhaled slowly trying to get herself under control.

"Do you remember the dream?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," Mike said shakily. She caught Megan's arm and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "It was the tiger again, but he was hiding in the brush waiting. The Golden Retriever went past and the tiger pounced, he dragged her away," Mike said her voice becoming icy.

"Jenny?" Megan asked. "Why would he go after Jenny?"

"I don't know, but we have to get back to Cascade."

*******

The next morning

Major Crime's conference room

Jim paced along one side of the conference table, the very embodiment of his animal spirit. Blair watched anxiously from across the room, never having witnessed this behavior in Jim first hand. He'd said something along those lines to Simon earlier and the big Captain had snorted his amusement.

"Sandburg," Simon had said, "it's his normal behavior whenever you're missing or injured. Don’t be too concerned."

Blair sighed but had to content himself with sending calming vibes toward his Sentinel. Jim wouldn't sit down and the Guide refused to chase him back and forth across the room.

Henri and Rafe came in with the information they'd been waiting for, the life history of one Brent Carsons.

"Well?" Jim demanded, pinning Rafe and H with blue lasers.

H handed Jim a copy of the information then passed one to Simon and Blair as he spoke. "Well, Carsons is who he says he is. Brent Carsons," the big black detective paused for effect, "the fourth, out of the Atlantic City Carsons. Very old money, some of it probably illegal.

He started college as a pre-med student, changed over to law and then dropped out and joined the Forestry service and trained as a fireman." Brown shrugged. "Other than a few parking tickets Carsons is clean. However, he likes to use Daddy's money to buy property, fix it up and resell it at a hefty profit. He's pretty good at it too from what I've read. He mostly deals with private homes. Carsons has several dozen just in Cascade and dozens more in surrounding towns." H sighed. "The whole family is loaded and well connected, socially and politically."

Jim rifled through the pages of the report intent on finding some clue to where Carsons had taken Jenny.

Simon nodded as he perused his copy. "Good work, gentlemen. Let's get people looking into these properties ASAP."

Rafe cleared his throat. "I thought we might put the word out through our informants to keep an eye open for Carsons. Let them know they'd be earning major brownie points with us if a tip paid off."

"That's a great idea Rafe," Blair said, keeping his eyes on Jim. "I know most of our informants would jump at the chance."

Simon dismissed H and Rafe with a nod and followed Blair's gaze to Jim. "Why don't you see what your snitches can turn up, Jim?" he suggested.

Ellison stopped his pacing and looked up from the report. He seemed a bit surprised to see Simon. Jim opened his mouth to say something then closed it and nodded as he left the room.

Banks frowned. "He wasn't able to 'find' Carsons using any of your tricks?"

The Guide shook his head. "I think Carsons is outside Jim's territory. Otherwise I believe he would be able to sense him. Brent probably ran until he no longer felt threatened by Jim."

"So what now?" Simon asked.

"Now we're back to good old fashioned police work," Blair replied sourly.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keep an eye on him Sandburg."

Blair sighed. "I am. Trust me, I am," he said, heading out the door to be with Jim, and leaving Simon to wonder how one veterinarian could get into so much trouble.

*****

The Outback

The women stopped for a lunch break under some trees. They'd refilled their tanks at a small farm that morning, but unfortunately no phone had been available. It amazed Mike how isolated the people were, but Megan had only shrugged. This far in it was expensive to have a phone whether you ran the phone lines or used a satellite link up. Most people used ham radio sets to keep in touch and there was no way they would relay the information they had by a third party.

Mike's dream had changed again. Now all she could see was the jag and the wolf searching frantically. She'd tried to focus on the Retriever, but didn't get anything. Mike prayed Jenny was still alive.

******

Three days later

The bullpen

"No... Yes, I understand tha… No, I just want to leave a message," Jim grit his teeth and held the receiver out wishing the man on the other end could see the death glare aimed at him. Ellison put the phone back to his ear. "Look! When you see Inspector Connor or her friend, Detective Jackson, please tell them to call Cascade. That's all you have to say… Good… Thank you."

Jim carefully placed the receiver back into its cradle and stared at the pictures on his desk. The first one that had found its' way there was one of him and Blair. He couldn't recall ever having one of himself and Carolyn at work. A bit less than a year ago he'd added one of Jenny. Almost exactly six months ago their wedding photo had joined the other two.

He gently touched a finger to the single shot of Jen and exhaled slowly. Where are you? And what the hell does Carsons want with you? Jim leaned forward, resting his forehead on his fists. First Brandon, then Brackett, now Carsons. At least with the other two you had someone else with you. God, Jen, I miss you so much. If he hurts you…

Blair came up to Jim's desk and put his hand on his partner's shoulder. "We'll find her Jim," he promised.

Ellison closed his eyes briefly then opened them and looked up at his brother. "Did you talk to Sneaks?"

"Yeah. He's getting the word out." Blair took a seat on the edge of Jim's desk. "Any luck getting hold of Mike, or Megan?"

Jim shook his head. "No, they went 'walkabout.' No phones, no pagers, no way to contact the outside world. I left messages every place I could think of."

"I'm surprised Mike hasn't had any dreams about this," Blair said with a frown meeting Jim's widening eyes.

"She did!" Jim said loudly. "Damn it all! Mike did have a dream, just before she left," he stood quickly unable to stay still a moment longer. "Remember? She told us about a tiger," Jim prompted.

"Shit, you're right," Blair agreed. "I forgot all about that. But that doesn't explain why she hasn't had any newer dreams, although I suppose she could be too far away," he shook his head. "Naw, I don't think mere physical distance would affect that sort of thing."

Jim threw his hands up in the air. "Who gives a damn why she hasn't had anymore dreams?! The point is we, once again, ignored a vision and look what happened!" Ellison's voice carried over the entire bullpen his anger and frustration clear in each word.

The other detectives and staff in the room went quiet.

"Jim," Blair placated at a much lower volume, "we didn't ignore the dream, we just didn't know how to interpret it."

"What the hell was so difficult to interpret? The tiger was Carsons…"

"Whom we didn't know at the time," Blair interrupted.

"And he was stalking a wolf," Jim continued.

"And that would indicate me, Jim," Blair sighed. "Not Jen."

"Well, he couldn't get you, so he went after the next best thing I guess. But why Jen? She's not a Guide no matter that she can help me better than anyone but you, and maybe Megan, especially lately."

"I don't know Jim," Blair answered, hoping Jim was winding down. They'd had some version of this same conversation every day since Jenny was kidnapped, but they still weren't any closer to an answer.

Jim's frustration however had built to a dangerous level. He pivoted in place scanning the bullpen and the other staff who were all studiously pretending to ignore the Sentinel. Ellison barely acknowledged the Captain who also seemed to be watching them. Jim turned to look out the window into the hall behind his desk.

Blair was afraid Jim might burst a blood vessel. His partner's shoulders bunched beneath his shirt and a pitbull had nothing on the latest version of the Ellison jaw clench. Blair saw the slight change in stance but had no time to react before Jim put his fist through the window.

The shattering glass brought a flurry of activity. Officers in the hall ducked and grabbed for weapons while those who had been surreptitiously watching Ellison flinched then called out reassurances to the people in the hall. Blair jumped up and grabbed Jim's hand to check for damage while Rhonda sighed and called for housekeeping.

"What the hell are you doing, Jim?" Simon bellowed as he approached the Sentinel and Guide.

"Simon," Blair started.

"No, Sandburg," Banks said, "I want to hear Ellison's story."

Jim turned to face Simon and stood at attention, ignoring the grip Blair had on his injured hand. Ellison stared straight-ahead not making eye contact with anyone.

"I broke the window, Sir. I'll pay for the damage," Jim replied emotionlessly.

Simon pressed his lips together and exhaled through his nose. "Go home Jim. Take care of your hand and get some sleep. You're not doing anyone any good like this."

"I have leads to follow," Jim argued.

"No, Detective," Simon replied kindly. "We will take care of your leads. I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow afternoon." He glared his best menacing glare. "Got it?"

Jim closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Sir," he answered, his dull eyes briefly meeting Simon's before he turned and let Blair lead him out of the room.

Joel came up beside Simon. "He's falling apart, Simon. I've never seen Jim this bad before."

Simon nodded. "I guess in some ways this may be harder than when Sandburg is the one in trouble. At least they have that bond to reassure Jim that Blair is still alive," Banks said softly.

"Hm, I never thought of it that way before," Joel admitted. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Sandburg will watch out for Ellison," Simon tilted his head toward his office. "Let's get back to finding out where Jenny is and getting her back, then I can tell you Jim will be okay." He let Joel go ahead of him and sighed as he took one last look at the damaged window. What is it with the windows in this place? Maybe I should start figuring replacement costs for them into the budget.

******

The Outback

"I thought you said you could ride," Megan admonished as she dusted herself off and went over to her friend who was still lying on the ground where she'd fallen.

"I can ride, I just don't have any experience with Motocross," Mike said through gritted teeth. Her ankle and knee throbbed painfully with each heartbeat.

Megan frowned as she gently inspected Mike's leg. "Motocross?"

"You know, riding fast over dirt hills, down ravines, jumping things. It's a lot different from riding on a paved road."

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but you've banged your leg up pretty badly." Megan looked over at the bikes. "And the bikes as well," she concluded sourly.

Mike grimaced and levered herself up onto one elbow. Her bike's front tire was bent. When she'd lost control, the bike had slid into the back of Megan's taking them both out. Megan's bike lay on its side several meters down the hill, both tires still spinning.

"Do you think we can salvage one of them?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I hope so," Megan replied, "otherwise it's going to take us weeks to hike out of here on foot," she grimaced. "Especially when we're down to three feet," Megan added, motioning toward Mike's bum leg. "Isn't this the same knee you wrenched when Stafford kidnapped you?"

"Yeah," Mike grumbled. "And I was just getting it back to full strength, damnit."

*******

Somewhere in Washington state

Jenny paced her gilded cage restlessly. It had been at least four or five days since Carsons abducted her. So far he had been content to admire her from afar, but she wasn't sure how much longer that would last.

The room had no windows. The curtains covered blank walls. And although the door did not appear to have a lock, she'd been unable to open it. The small bathroom had a door as well, but it did not lock.

There was nothing in the room that she could find to use as a weapon. Carsons brought her meals and made sure to take all the utensils with him once she'd finished eating. After two days of hunger strike, hoping he'd leave the tray for her, Jenny had given up and eaten as he watched deciding to keep her strength up for whatever possible escape attempt she might make.

The room puzzled her though. It had a decidedly masculine flavor to it. Oh, a few touches had been added, but over all, Jenny thought the room had been meant for a man.

Blair? He wanted Blair to be his Guide, maybe Carsons planned to kidnap him. But then why take me? I'm not a Guide!

"I'm not a Guide!" she shouted. "Do you hear me, Brent? I am not a Guide!"

Jenny sighed and continued to pace. She'd started keeping track of the number of meals he brought her to try and figure out how many days had passed. Without a radio or TV or any access to sunlight, the meals were the only clock she had to go by.

The door opened and Jenny spun to face her abductor. The man was huge, at least as tall as Simon and about thirty pounds heavier. But it was all muscle. The man was built like a weight lifter. Arnold Schwarzenegger on steroids.

Jenny stood her ground and glared at Carsons. Can't let him intimidate me… oh come on! The man's a Sentinel he can smell my fear. She sighed.

She held her hands out to her side trying to reason with the man again. "You need a Guide. I understand that, but I’m not the one who can help you."

"You are my Guide," Carsons said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Jenny shook her head sadly. "I’m not. I am Jim’s wife." Jen raised her left hand unconsciously, displaying her wedding band. "But only that, the wife of a Sentinel, not a Guide."

He moved so fast that Jen didn’t even have time to flinch before the back of his hand hit her cheek. Carsons grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her twice. "Don’t say his name! You’re mine!" he growled.

Jenny struggled trying to use some of the self-defense techniques Mike had taught her to get free, but this giant man easily weighed twice as much as she did. She pushed against him ineffectually.

"I’ll show you, you’re mine," he repeated almost mindlessly. "You’ll forget all about him!" Carsons said, pushing her back towards the bed. He captured her face between his hands and put his forehead against hers.

Jenny felt a vague… something at the back of her mind, then it was gone. She felt more than heard the low growl of frustration coming from Carsons.

He lifted his head and glared at her. "My Guide," he said softly, moving his hands down to massage her shoulders. If he couldn't complete the spiritual bond, he would claim her the only other way he knew, physically.

NO! Jenny clawed at his hands and then went completely limp trying everything she could to get away from this man who was preparing to rape her. She had no doubt in her mind that that was what Carsons planned.

He simply lifted her and tossed her onto the mattress.

Jen scrambled back and off the other side of the bed running to the door in a fruitless attempt to escape. Carsons caught her arm and pulled her to him. With his other hand he ripped her shirt open sending buttons flying across the room.

Using his body to force her backward, Carsons continued to fondle Jen with his hands. She felt her legs bump up against the bed and glanced frantically around for some means of protection. His hands went to her waist and the Sentinel started to undo her pants. When he had the top button undone, Carsons pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her.

Jenny closed her eyes. Think! He’s a Sentinel. Can I use that against him? For a second she was mortified to realize he had weaknesses because of his gifts, but then she blessed her knowledge of them. She could never use Jim’s senses against him, but her husband would never try to hurt her like this. Against Carsons, anything was fair play.

Jen grabbed his shirt at the collar with both hands and pulled herself closer to the big man. "Please," she whispered Sentinel soft. He wrapped an arm around her back believing she was capitulating. Jenny brought her cheek up to his and with a deep breath screamed right into his ear.

Carsons flung her to the floor as he grabbed his aching ear. Jenny scrambled to her feet and ran to the door. She yanked on the handle then sobbed as she realized it was still locked. She turned scanning the room uselessly for a weapon. Carsons had been thorough. The only furniture was too heavy for her to lift and nothing else would even begin to hurt this hulking man.

Carsons stood, shaking his head to clear the ringing in his ear. "You are mine," he said all too calmly as he stalked across the room. "I’ll show you."

Jenny tried to shrink through the door. The maniacal look in Carsons' eyes paralyzed the woman. He reached and grabbed her by the hair at the back of her head propelling her across the room to the bed. Carsons backhanded her twice, then with one hand on her arm and the other on her waistband tossed her like a sack of potatoes onto the bed.

Her head was reeling from the abuse and before Jen was able to think straight, Carsons had stripped her pants off and climbed on top of her. Jenny closed her eyes and jerked her head away as the man ran a tender finger across her bruised cheek.

This isn’t happening. Please, God! Jim. Please.

Her prayers went unanswered as the unbonded Sentinel forced himself on her.

********

Jim sat up in bed and searched the room. He exhaled as he realized once again that Jen wasn't there. His dreams had been restless the last few nights, but he hadn't been able to recall any of them. Jen.

He lay back down and rolled over to Jenny's side of the bed. She'd left her nightgown strewn across the pillow the day Carsons had kidnapped her, laughing lightly at Jim's grumbles as she went down stairs.

Now Jim pulled the gown to his face and focused on his wife's scent. He was surprised when he pulled it away from his face and found the material wet with his tears.

Jim gently placed the gown back on the pillow and lunged off the bed. An overwhelming feeling of helplessness washed over him. He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand and grabbed fresh clothes from the wardrobe.

What good were his senses if he couldn't use them to find his own wife? There's got to be something I can do! He dressed quickly and finished buttoning his shirt as he stomped down the stairs.

Grey, Farli and Dreamer were waiting patiently to be fed. Farli had jumped up onto the kitchen island. Six months and the cat still hadn't learned she wasn't allowed on the kitchen counters.

Jim picked Farli up and held her to his chest. The little black cat purred and rubbed her head against his chin. "Well, Jen said you were the slow learner of the group," he said softly, not really minding at this moment that his house rules had been broken. The purr was soothing and the smell of the cat reminded him of Jenny. She always had a lingering trace of her three pets on her.

"Let's get you something to eat," Jim said, spending a few minutes giving each of them individual attention, knowing that was what Jenny would want.

While the animals were finishing breakfast, Jim went out onto the patio and cleaned the litter boxes and picked up the potty area they'd created for Dreamer. A patch of turf planted in a shallow homemade wooden container made 'walking' the dog much easier. With no yard and the nearest grassy area blocks away, it had been the best solution.

Jim had put in a special doggy door so all three animals could go out onto the patio whenever they wanted.

Jenny had easily consented to moving into the loft versus staying in her house behind the clinic, so Jim figured it was only right that he allow her pets to come too. Besides, he actually found it soothing to have them around. Especially now.

Jim completed his chores and was in a slightly better frame of mind when he knocked on Blair's door.

********

The Outback

Mike woke in a cold sweat. She glanced over at Megan glad that for once her nightmare hadn't woken her Guide. This is getting old fast. She grabbed her improvised crutch and got to her feet. The ankle was definitely sprained and she'd reinjured her knee as well. Thus, their trek had been a series of slow and all too short walks. Mike hobbled to the bushes and considered her latest dream while she relieved herself.

At first she'd been glad to see Jenny's Retriever again, for the first time since the tiger had dragged her off almost a week ago. But then the tiger had appeared and attacked the dog. Her flanks ran red with blood before the dream was done. Mike wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but assumed that the tiger had hurt Jenny somehow.

Who is this tiger? Why did he go after Blair and then take Jen? Why can't we get a break and have a helicopter appear to take us out of this god-forsaken land? Mike sighed and limped back to camp. Maybe luck would turn their way today.

*********

Cascade PD

Conference room, 6th floor

Rafe put an 'x' through another property listing on the storyboard. None of Carsons' Cascade properties had turned up a lead. Rafe had only seen the man once before the abduction. The Sentinel had been hard to miss. He frowned to think of Jenny in Carsons' hands. I hope Jim's not thinking along these lines. They still had no idea why Carsons had taken Jenny in the first place and every day she was missing made it less likely that she'd be found alive.

The door opened and Rafe turned to see Jim and Blair enter.

"Morning," Brian offered. "There's coffee," he motioned toward the other end of the room.

Blair gave him a small smile and watched Jim head for the board before the younger man moved to get coffee.

Jim stood in front of the board studying it as if something new might have appeared overnight. Unfortunately, there was no new information. It was as if Carsons had just disappeared. True, there were still several properties in nearby towns that had to be checked, but for the most part their leads had come up dry.

"You checked aliases?" Jim asked without looking at Rafe.

"Yes, Jim."

"What about family owned properties? Business property?" Jim demanded, although he doubtless knew how thorough Rafe and the others would be.

"We've still got inquiries out, but so far nothing," Rafe answered sadly.

Blair joined them, handing Jim a cup of coffee. "Everyone's putting in extra hours on this Jim. We'll find her," the Guide said optimistically.

Jim turned and met Blair's eyes. Blair flinched at the anguish reflected back at him. He looked at Rafe and tilted his head toward the door. Brian nodded and left the room.

"Jim," Blair said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Jim felt tears form in his eyes for the second time that day as he allowed his brother to pull him into a hug.

The jungle formed around them quickly and Jim raised his head to look around, hoping to see his wife's spirit animal. He opened his senses and caught the faint sound of a kookaburra's cackle and the scream of an ocelot far in the distance.

"Why can I sense Mike and Megan's spirit guides here, but not Jen's?" he asked, terrified of the answer he might receive.

"I'm not sure, Jim," Blair replied, keeping close to his friend. "It may have to do with the fact that they are a Sentinel and Guide. Maybe it's easier for you to sense them. Jen may have to be in contact or close by."

"What if she's dead, Chief?" Jim voiced his fear in the safety of the jungle, as he could not in the real world.

Blair grabbed Jim by the shoulders and gave him a good shake. "Don't you believe that! Carsons wants her for a surrogate Guide and for that he needs her alive and healthy and preferably on his side. You just remember that, Jim. Don't give up on her! She didn't give up on you!"

"NO! I wouldn't!" Jim shouted in denial. "But we should have found her by now!"

"Why, Jim?" Blair demanded, staring Jim in the eye. "Because you're a Sentinel? Because she's your wife? Neither of those things makes any difference to the facts, and the facts are we just don't know where he's keeping her, yet. IF we knew where they were, then your senses could be useful. But until then, we just have to keep on doing our best." He moved his hands up to cup Jim's face. "Trust me, Jim, we'll find her."

Jim stared into Blair's eyes, trying to absorb his certainty. "You keep saying that, Blair, but how can you be so sure?"

"Because the alternative is unthinkable, my brother, and I won't allow it," the Shaman of the Great City replied.

The Sentinel wanted to believe, needed to believe the Shaman, and so he did, allowing the offered comfort to ease his distress. Jim regarded Blair thoughtfully. His brother had grown in many ways over the last four years. More and more, he saw Blair doing things that reminded Jim of Incacha.

Blair was more settled, more secure in himself. They'd redeemed his reputation after the dis fiasco and allowed him to finish his doctorate. He'd proven that he was a damn good detective. And their relationship was solid having proven they could handle another Sentinel. Even if Mike was a friend, her arrival had shown that they weren't completely at ease with the Barnes incident. And during the last six months, with Elise by his side, Blair had blossomed.

It should really have been no surprise to the Sentinel that Blair's shamanic abilities were beginning to manifest. After all, he had not just one Sentinel, but two and another Guide to instruct and protect.

Jim nodded, accepting that somehow he would get Jenny back. His Shaman had promised after all.

Blair watched Jim as the jungle faded around them. He seems a bit more relaxed. I hope we find her soon.

A low whine sounded behind Blair as the jungle disappeared.

He turned suddenly but saw only the conference room. Jenny?

*********

The Outback

Megan watched Mike out of the corner of her eye. The Sentinel was trying to hide her pain, both physical and emotional. They had made camp a little over an hour ago and spent the time quietly preparing the evening meal each lost in their own thoughts.

Mike's visions had stayed the same. The jag and wolf searching for the Retriever, the tiger hurting the Retriever. And each night the Sentinel tried to sleep knowing the dream would wake her before morning.

"I think we're less than two days from the nearest station, Shell," Megan said, stirring the stew.

Mike grunted and continued to chuck rocks away from the area where she planned to put her sleeping bag. Some of the throws were quite impressive.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asked.

"What's there to talk about, Meg?" Mike replied not looking up from her chore.

"It might help."

Mike shook her head angrily. "Can't I just be angry for a while?" she asked, slamming a larger rock into the ground only a few feet from her.

Megan got up and went to sit beside her partner, close enough so that their shoulders touched. They'd been working together as partners for about eight months or so now, as well as trying to get a feel for how to handle the Sentinel and Guide relationship, so Megan felt pretty comfortable calling Shellie her friend.

"You're my friend, Shell," Megan said. "You're also my partner. And… you're my Sentinel. All of that makes it my responsibility to try and help you. I know you're worried about Jenny and frustrated because you think you should be there to help her. Trust me, I know how you feel, but bottling this all up inside is only going to cause more problems than we already have."

Mike turned her head slightly and looked at Megan out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean?"

Megan worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Extreme emotional distress can cause you to block up your senses. If you don't deal with your feelings, you may not be in tip top shape when we are in a position to help."

The Sentinel considered her Guide's words then sighed and leaned more heavily against Megan, putting her head on the Aussie's shoulder. "I know that, really, I'm just so scared for her."

"I know," Megan said softly, resting her head against Mike's.

*****

Blair glanced through his open door across the hall again. Jim's door was still closed. He sighed and moved back into his own loft leaving the door open.

Elise watched him pace aimlessly around the room, periodically touching a picture or pulling a book down then quickly replacing it. It was obvious that her husband had something on his mind. She just wasn't sure if he wanted to share.

Finally the fidgeting was too much and Elise went over to Blair. She caught him by the arm and led him to the couch. They sat down and El twined her fingers with Blair's.

"Tell me," she said softly.

Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm worried, El. About Jenny, of course, but also about Jim. I don't know what else I can do to help him. Each day he's more withdrawn and," Blair paused looking for the right word, he shrugged, "and… just so sad. I don't know how else to describe it. I can feel his anguish and fear and I don't know how to help him." Blair shoved his hand through his hair and met El's compassionate gaze.

Elise wrapped her arms around her husband. "I wish I could take away your pain, Blair. I wish none of this had ever happened and that Jenny was home safe and sound." She sat back and looked into Blair's eyes. "But I can't and Carsons did kidnap Jen. We can't change that, but I know, and Jim knows, that you are doing everything possible to help him and Jenny. Even if all you can do is be there when Jim needs your support."

"I'm trying, El. God knows I'm trying. I just don't think it's enough."

"Hey, it's not like Jim's walled himself off inside their apartment. Maybe he just needs a little time alone to process."

"I suppose," Blair conceded, not totally convinced.

El pursed her lips. "I could go talk to him, make sure he's okay."

"Would you?" Blair asked. "I think maybe he needs someone to talk to, and I'm just too close, you know?"

Elise nodded with a slight smile. "Okay. I'll be back in a few." She stood and went across the hall to knock on Jim's door.

"It's open," Jim called through the door.

El opened the door to find the loft dark and silent. She slipped in leaving the door partially open. "Jim? Can I come in?"

"If you want," he said indifferently.

Elise turned her head toward his voice and could just make out his silhouette on the couch. She made her way carefully through the dark and propped her hip on the arm of the sofa. "How are you doing, Jim?" she asked softly.

Jim sat up and patted the cushion beside him. "Not too well, Elise." He sighed. "I hate not being able to do anything."

She moved to sit beside Jim and put her arm around his back leaning her head against his arm. "I know," El consoled.

Jim stiffened and then relaxed into El's hug. "I'm scared, El. I'm not used to having the time to think about what might be happening." He shrugged slightly. "I do things and the action keeps my mind from dwelling on the possibilities." Jim stood suddenly and began to pace. "What the hell does Carsons want with Jen? What's he doing to her?" Jim asked not quite able to control the break in his voice.

The sound of it broke El's heart. "Ah, Jim," she sighed, trying to find the right words. "You've got to trust in Jenny. She's tougher than she looks, you know. What ever happens, she's anchoring herself with your love." El stood and went over to Jim, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You need to hold onto that, no matter what."

******

Several days later, somewhere in Washington state

Jenny mixed the meager ingredients together and hoped they would have the affect she planned. The day before, well, three meals ago, she had deliberately thrown pepper at Carsons to see what it would do to him. The unprepared Sentinel had gone into a sneezing fit that left his eyes running and his skin red and itchy.

While Brent rinsed his face in the bathroom, Jenny had stashed about half the pepper in a pile under the bed then waited for the man to come out before throwing the last of it at him to hide the fact that some was missing.

Carsons had easily avoided the last attack and taken his anger and pain out on Jenny, but she figured that one more time would be worth it if only she was able to escape.

Now she just had to wait for the Sentinel to return. She had finally discovered a weapon that should knock the man out for a while. It was hidden behind the curtains near the side of the bed. The pepper had been mixed liberally into two hands full of soap.

One thing she hadn't counted on was the lingering odor of pepper in the room, but that would only help to hide her homemade mace concoction.

Any time now. Periodically, Jen got up and wet the soapy mixture down a bit as it tended to dry out on her hands. It just needed to be wet enough to smear on his face. She was returning from doing just that when Carsons came in.

Jen stood her ground, knowing he was getting frustrated over her lack of fear. What more was there to fear? He'd done his worst. Sure the monster could continue to hurt her physically, but at this point it was a bit like trying to squeeze blood from a stone. Jenny held firm to her belief that Jim would find her and as long as she had that hope Carsons couldn't touch her.

The Sentinel wrinkled his nose, evidently the pepper smell was still very strong to him, and moved toward Jenny. She waited until he was right in front of her, glaring into his eyes the entire time. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

Jenny lifted her hands and smeared the pepper soap over his eyes, pushing and twisting her palms hard against his face at the same time. Brent screamed and shoved her away clawing at his eyes. Jenny scrabbled back and got to her feet. She ran over to the curtain and lifted the top of the toilet tank from where it rested against the wall.

Carsons staggered toward the bathroom. Jenny lifted the tank top and brought it crashing down across the back of his neck. The big man stumbled and fell to his knees. Jenny hit him again this time with a glancing blow off the back of his head. Carsons fell flat on the floor.

Jen watched him for a long minute breathing hard. Brent was breathing, but otherwise lay still. She moved cautiously toward him and nudged him with her foot. When Carsons didn't move, she set the tank top down and began to check his pockets.

The only thing she came up with was a small electronic key of some kind. Jenny had never seen anything like it. She tried pushing the pad on the key but nothing happened. After several minutes of frustration at being so close to escape Jenny turned from the door and glared at the unconscious Sentinel.

"How the hell does this thing work? Forget it," she said, tossing the key to the floor and grabbing her improvised weapon. The tank top was heavy. Maybe she could use it to break the door. Jen lifted the top and started hammering at the door handle.

After only a few hits the handle began to give. Jenny increased her effort unsure how long Carsons would remain out.

The door handle fell to the floor and rolled to a stop. Jenny stared at it for a second then put the tank top on the floor. She managed to push the remaining door handle parts through the hole and tried pulling the door open. It didn't budge. "No," she said softly, leaning her head against the door.

Jen turned, still leaning against the door and contemplated her situation. Carsons was unconscious, but wouldn't stay that way forever. I could kill him now. But her heart cringed at the thought. No, unless it's in self-defense, I can't just kill him in cold blood.

"Of course, some people would say I'm more than justified calling that self-defense," she said to herself. Jenny's eyes strayed to the electronic key. She frowned. Why haven't I ever seen it before? He must have used it to get out. How does it work?

She went and picked up the key and studied it more carefully. Maybe it's more sophisticated than I thought. The 'top' of the key where you would normally hold it had a bit of give to it, like a button. But I tried that and it didn't work.

Could be a certain sequence of pressure. Jen shook her head dismissing that idea. Maybe it's reading his fingerprints! That seems a bit out there, but it won't hurt to try. She moved quietly up beside Carsons and watched him breath for a minute. Slow and steady. She nudged him with her foot. He groaned but didn't move. Good.

Jenny knelt down and put the key between his forefinger and thumb. She glanced at the door. Nothing. Frown lines furrowed her forehead. He's right handed. She switched to the other hand and was rewarded with a clicking noise.

She grinned and headed for the door. Carsons groaned loudly spurring Jenny to run for the door. She pulled the door closed behind her, realizing too late that she'd left the key in Brent's hand. "Damn!" Jenny sprinted up the stairs before her and came to another door. She grabbed the handle and cried out in dismay as it refused to turn.

"JENNIFER!" Carsons shouted from below.

"No! No!" Jen cried, yanking on the doorknob with all of her strength. "Please! Someone help me!" she screamed.

Suddenly Carsons was behind her, grabbing Jenny around the waist with one arm and lifting her off her feet. Jenny squirmed and kicked, lashing out with everything she had. Brent started back down the stairs one at a time.

Jenny landed her elbow to the side of his face and Carsons slipped on the next stair. They both went down, rolling over and over and finally landing at the base of the stairs. Neither of them moved.

*******

The loft

Jim lay on the couch. Grey was perched on the arm by his head. Farli had curled up on his chest, while Dreamer lay stretched out beside him. Dreamer watched him with big, brown, worried eyes.

Grey meowed loudly.

"Yeah, I miss her too," Jim said.

Blair moved slowly into Jim's half of the loft carrying a pan. "Hey, Jim, I brought you something to eat."

Jim frowned. Blair sounded… off. He sat up, dislodging Farli and watched his partner walk slowly into the kitchen. "What's wrong, Chief?"

Sandburg set the pan on the counter and turned toward Jim with a shrug that made him wince and grimace. He carefully stretched his arms out and shook his head. "I don't know, man. All of a sudden I have this killer headache and I feel like I've gone a few rounds with Tyson."

"You been chasing down any perps I'm not aware of?" Jim asked, moving to stand behind Blair. He started a slow gentle massage on his friend's shoulders.

Blair closed his eyes and relaxed into Jim's hands. "No way, Jim. I leave that stuff to you, remember?" he teased.

Jim snorted lightly. "Well, other than a few tense muscles you seem fine. Elise isn't getting too rough with you, is she?" Jim countered.

The younger man choked back a laugh happy to hear Jim's sense of humor. "I'll never tell."

Ellison patted him on the back and dropped his hands. "Thanks for the food, Chief, but I'm really not hungry."

Blair turned critical eyes on his partner. Jim had lost weight over the last few weeks, which while understandable did not make it okay. "You aren't going to do Jenny any good if you end up in the hospital yourself, big guy." He uncovered the pan and waved his hand over it. "Come on, Jim. It's your favorite lasagna. Extra cheese and all. You know you want it," Blair cajoled.

Jim gave his friend a lopsided grin, knowing a losing battle when he saw one. "Okay, Chief. Dish it up would you?" he asked. Might as well take advantage of it while I can. Jim's grin slipped to a frown. Jenny, hold on baby. Don't give up.

*******

Jen opened her eyes surprised to find herself back in her prison lying on the bed. She sat up slowly, groaning as each bruise made itself known. She felt like she'd gone about ten rounds and her head pounded furiously. At least Brent's not here. She looked at the door and noted that the handle was still missing. Not that it matters. Not with the system he has on it.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and lowered her aching head. "Damn."

********

The Outback

Two days later

"Thanks, mate," Megan said, tossing another wave at the bush pilot as they left the hangar. They'd lucked into catching a supply run at the station they'd stumbled into around noon. The pilot agreed to fly them into the closest city with an airport.

"Finally, back in civilization," Mike said, limping toward the main terminal. "Don't get me wrong, Meg, but if I never see another Bush Baby as long as I live, it will be too soon."

Megan grinned and jogged a few paces to catch up to the Sentinel. Even injured she set a mean pace, on flat ground. "Let's get you to the hospital and get that leg looked at."

"No! I need to get back to Cascade, the leg can wait," Mike insisted.

"Shell…"

"Megan," Mike stopped and turned to face her partner. "I can't, Meg. I just can't."

The Guide inspected her friend carefully. Dirty, ripped clothes, hair escaping a poor excuse for a pony tail, faint lines of pain showing around the eyes and mouth. Mike was in no condition to go flying half way around the world. But Megan knew that's exactly what the Sentinel planned to do. With or without her.

"Okay. Let's see when we can get a flight out and then call home and find out exactly what's going on," Megan suggested.

Mike nodded and turned toward the main terminal again.

********

Simon's cell phone rang as he was heading out to his car. He pulled it out of his coat pocket and put it to his ear. "Banks."

"Captain? It's Jackson."

"It's about time you got Ellison's message, Jackson," Simon grumbled into the phone.

"Well, Sir, we had a little transportation trouble, I never got Jim's message," she paused. "What's going on, Sir? Is Jenny all right?"

Simon closed his eyes briefly. "We aren't sure, Mike. Jenny's been kidnapped." He pulled the phone away from his ear anticipating Mike's dismay. After a few seconds of silence he frowned and put it back to his ear. "Jackson?"

"I'm here, Sir. I… well, I've been having some rather vivid dreams. We were just hoping they were wrong. Can you fill me in?" Jackson pleaded.

Banks got into his car and sat back in the driver's seat without turning on the ignition. "A few days after you two left, Jim sensed another Sentinel in Cascade. He and Blair ran into the man, Brent Carsons, and Blair gave him some pointers but told him he had to find his own Guide." Simon took a deep breath and continued.

"Carsons started stalking Sandburg and from what Jim told me that ended up in a confrontation where Blair backed Carsons down and told him to get lost. For some reason the man switched his attention from Blair to Jenny before he left. A couple days later, Jim and Blair went home and found that Carsons had kidnapped Jenny. We have it on tape."

Mike interrupted. "Is Carsons spirit animal a tiger?"

"Yeah," Simon sighed.

"Have you found them yet?" the Sentinel growled.

"No. We haven't turned up any leads and Jim wasn't able to track them using his abilities," Banks admitted defeatedly.

Mike's voice came hard and cold through the line. "We're on our way back Simon. Carsons has hurt her somehow. You tell that to Jim and tell him to find her!"

"Detective…" Simon started only to be interrupted by a dial tone. He stared at the phone. "Sentinels!" he said then hung up the phone and sighed. He should call Jim and let him know that Mike and Megan had checked in. I'll just go over there and check on him, I can tell him then. He'd sent Ellison home early that afternoon with instructions to rest. His detective looked like death warmed over and Simon feared Joel's assessment was correct. Jim was starting to fall apart. He certainly wasn't going to pass on Jackson's information to Jim. Maybe to Sandburg.

The lack of a decent lead had them all frustrated. Carsons had gone to ground somewhere and hadn't shown his face in over two weeks. That surely couldn't last, but until then they had to be content with searching for possible hideouts.

The Carsons family had a business empire and it appeared that Brent was using that empire to hide himself and Jenny. They were down to searching subsidiaries of subsidiaries.

Banks pulled out one of his stogies and stuck it in his mouth as he started the car and headed to the loft. Hang in there, Jenny.

********

The next day, Australia

"What do you mean we've been bumped?!" Mike yelled at the woman behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you were on stand-by and that means you get the first available seats. There aren't any on this flight."

Mike leaned her head against the shoulder high counter and counted to ten in Japanese. Then in Korean before looking back at the ticket lady. "Look. I have to get back to the States. I'll take a flight anywhere, Hawaii, California, hell, I'll even go the long way through Asia if I have to… will you please see what you can do? Please?"

The ticket lady blinked, then nodded. "This could take a while," she said kindly.

"Okay," Mike sighed. "You've got my room number, just call when you find something."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mike limped back to the elevator and punched the call button. Getting a flight out of Australia on short notice, especially straight into the United States was proving to be difficult. Damn, I wish we were somewhere in Asia. I have favors that I could call in there. I don’t know anybody in Australia. Well, except Megs and her family.

She opened the door to the room she was sharing with Megan. "We've been bumped again!" Mike called out.

"You could have called and found that out. You're not supposed to be on that knee so much," Megan admonished from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike replied dispiritedly, sinking onto the couch. Her dreams had stopped after she spoke with Captain Banks, but that didn't make her feel any better. She still had trouble sleeping, her mind a whirl with what Jenny might be going through. Her anger, frustration and fear had found a temporary focus in Jim, but Mike had to admit that it wasn't Jim's fault that Jenny was still missing. He would be doing everything possible to get Jenny back. It was just so damn hard waiting.

Her Guide came back into the room. I knew that without even opening my eyes. She could smell Megan's unique scent, slightly colored by the perfume she wore. Mike opened her eyes and saw Megan standing in front of her.

"Shell?"

Mike reached up and gently grabbed Megan's wrist. Her pulse fluttered under Mike's fingers and the Sentinel felt her own body trying to match the rhythm. She pulled Megan down to sit beside her and listened to the sound of her Guide's heart. Funny, Jim told me how much he relied on hearing Blair's heartbeat, but I never really realized how comforting it is to hear Megs'.

Megan watched her friend as Mike seemed to be cataloging everything about her. "Shell?"

Mike looked up and Megan caught her breath. The Sentinel's eyes were golden like a cat's.

"I'm sorry, Megs," Mike said, shaking her head and trying to compose herself, to get control of the Sentinel.

"No," Megan said with a slight smile. "It's all right. I'm ready to be your Guide, Sentinel."

The other woman lifted her head again. "And I your Sentinel, Guide."

********

Jenny woke with a start and sat up. As her surroundings once again imprinted on her mind she swallowed and gathered the sheet up around her bruised body. She leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

How many days? She'd forgotten to keep track of the meals after Carsons' first attack. Jen snorted derisively. Can't even count the number of times he's used me to guess how long I've been here. I know he comes in at least once a day, but how many more times? God. She was so tired.

He'd taken her clothes away after the third or fourth time he'd come into the room to find her dressed in the pitiful rags again. Jen unconsciously rubbed her left arm where Carsons' fingers had left bruises. Her body bore obvious evidence of the Sentinel's none too gentle attentions as well as their flight down the stairs.

She stared down at her bare left hand. Carsons had taken her rings in a fit of pique a few days ago, insisting once again that Jenny was his not Jim's. Jen swallowed hard, it was absurd to miss the feel of those rings on her hand in light of the situation, but they had been her last physical link to Jim. Proof that he loved her.

Jenny sent out yet another prayer that Jim would find her soon. She couldn't bear the thought that he wouldn't find her, because that would mean an end to her hope and Jen just didn't think she could live without that hope right now.

She ran a shaky hand through her limp hair and decided to take a shower. At least Carsons had kept her supplied with fresh towels, soap and shampoo. If she offended his sense of smell, the Sentinel had no problem dragging her into the shower and doing the job for her.

Every bit of resistance she had thought of and tried had failed. The man was crazy, but he was also intelligent. He was waiting for her to break, offering just enough kindness to soften the harsh treatment. Jen recognized the technique, but that didn't make it any less effective.

The only reason she still had her sanity at the moment was because she knew in her heart that Jim would rescue her. Jenny just wished it would be sooner rather than later.

She left the shower and found breakfast on the table with another 'love' note from Carsons. Jenny wadded the note up and threw it into the corner with all the others. Son of a bitch. She no longer cursed him out loud… that only led to punishment. In fact, Jenny couldn't recall having said much of anything out loud for days.

Safety mechanism, her mind supplied. You're losing it, girl. Going to get rescued and sent straight to a rubber room. I hope Jim can forgive me. Tears streaked down her cheeks unnoticed as Jenny ate her breakfast.

*****

Several days later

"Jim!" Henri called as he strode into the bullpen. "I think we may have just gotten a break."

Jim practically flew across the room. "What is it, H?" Blair and the others gathered around as well.

"One of my snitches just ID'd our guy Carsons. We've got a location."

******

Los Angeles, CA, the same day

"Shell, slow down, we have plenty of time to make the flight to Cascade," Megan said breathlessly as she chased after the supposedly injured Sentinel.

Mike slowed a bit cranking down ruthlessly on the pain dial as her knee twinged protesting its misuse. "I know, I just wish we were there already."

"Soon, Shellie," Megan reassured her Sentinel. "We'll be home soon."

******

The same day

"You are mine!" Carsons shouted in her face, frustrated with Jen's lack of any response.

She'd taken to just lying as still as possible while the big man did what he wanted with her body. Her mind would take off to a safe place and just wait for him to be done.

Carsons seemed to be a bit upset at her today. He slapped her hard across the face. "Mine! You hear me! Ellison will never get you back. You'll never see him again, admit it! He's too weak! Too cowardly to even come for you! He knows where you are Jennifer, and he hasn't tried to rescue you!"

Jenny's eyes snapped open to glare at the Sentinel. He was straddling her on the bed trying to goad her into some response and had evidently hit the right note. Or the last straw.

"You liar! You're the coward! Kidnapping me, raping and beating me! All you are is a sniveling liar! A baseless coward! You aren't worthy of licking the floor where Jim Ellison walks!" Jenny punched the man in the stomach not even making him flinch, but it helped her frustration.

"Stop it!" Carsons yelled, grabbing her hands. "I told you, don't ever say his name again!"

"Jim? Jim! Jim! Ellison! My love is Jim Ellison!" Jenny screamed at the top of her voice, losing what little control she had managed to hold onto. All that mattered now was getting Carsons' goat. "I wouldn't give you the time of day in exchange for a million dollars. James Ellison is the best man I've ever known and the idea of you even thinking about taking his place makes me laugh!"

Carsons punched her hard on the left cheek. Jenny thought her head might just fall off. Blackness swirled around her alternating with flashes of light.

"I'll show you!" Carsons said, clenching her hair in both hands as he thrust himself into her.

Jenny screamed a combination of pain and rage that this monster could use her body so.

"Mine, mine, mine," he repeated over and over driving himself into her time and again. Jen closed her eyes and tried to find that safe place in her mind.

Suddenly his weight was gone. Jenny moaned and rolled onto her side not even bothering to pull the sheets up over her. Her body hurt and her soul was bruised. Jim wasn't going to find her before she made Carsons kill her. At this point death was preferable to remaining within this Sentinel's grasp.

*****

Jim knew they had the right place before Blair stopped the 4x4. His senses were tingling with the knowledge of the other Sentinel. The one who'd taken Jim's wife. The Sentinel leapt out of the vehicle and ran for the door. The two-story house cost somewhere around the half a mil mark, but as they'd discovered Carsons could afford it. Or in this case, Carsons' uncle.

The rest of the team surrounded the house while Jim, Blair and Simon went to the front door. Jim reached it first and barely stopped as he barreled through shoulder first breaking the lock.

Blair looked at Simon. "I guess it was open."

Banks glared but followed the irate Sentinel not really wanting to know what Jim was picking up to drive him so.

Jim stopped for just a second as they entered the living room. He turned in place listening, looking, sniffing. There. The door to the basement. He could hear muffled voices. Good sound-proofing. Ellison opened the door and peered down the stairs. A single door at the bottom beckoned.

Blair and Simon followed Ellison down the stairs with their weapons drawn. An ear-piercing scream sent them all rushing to the door.

Jim reached the door and tried to open it. An electronic keypad to the side blinked disdainfully at him. Ellison aimed his gun and shot the keypad, smoke filled the small corridor as Jim backed up and kicked the door open. He barreled in and almost gagged.

The smell of sex in the room was overwhelming, but the sight of Carsons on top of Jenny sent Jim over the edge. "CARSONS!" he bellowed, already across the room and wrapping his arm around the bigger man's neck, his gun forgotten.

Only the fact that Carsons had a neck like a bull saved him from instant death. Instead of snapping the unbonded Sentinel's neck as the move was intended it simply served to get his undivided attention.

Carsons grabbed Jim's arms and they spun around struggling for footing. Carsons had a few inches on Jim and about sixty pounds, but Jim's fury more than made up for it.

They broke apart and Jim went in landing several hard blows to the younger man's side. It was like watching a wolf worrying a bear. Jim darted in and out inflicting maximum damage with his fists and feet while Brent attempted to pin Jim with his superior size.

A moan from the bed wrenched at Jim's heart and he redoubled his effort to subdue Carsons. He struck Carsons in the face again, it was hard to tell who's blood decorated his bruised knuckles, but Jim's aim was true and the younger Sentinel stumbled as his nose cracked under Jim's fist. Jim swept Carsons' feet out from under him forcing the man to his knees. Cascade's Sentinel stood over the broken tiger as Blair and Simon cuffed the man.

Jim pushed the other Sentinel away and he turned toward the bed.

 

"Jenny?" he called softly, moving to kneel beside the bed. Jim struggled to fight down the raw emotions churning his stomach as he cataloged the bruises on his wife's body. He couldn't decide if he should try and touch her yet. Jenny had her eyes closed tightly and her arms pulled up close to her chest.

"Jen?" Jim repeated softly. "It's over, sweetheart. I'm here."

An almost inaudible sob came from the bed. "jim?"

"Yeah, baby, it's Jim," he said tentatively, brushing his hand over her hair.

One blue eye opened, the other was swollen shut. "You came," Jen exhaled, sounding so grateful, Jim had to blink to clear the tears from his eyes.

"Oh God, Jen. I'm sorry."

Jenny sat up quickly and tried to bury herself in Jim's arms. He wrapped them around her and held her close. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Jim repeated, rocking her gently.

Jenny just held on tighter and shook her head. "I knew you'd come," she said into his chest.

Blair came back into the room with a blanket and caught Jim's eye. "The paramedics are here."

"No. No. Jim, please," Jenny begged, squirming closer to him if that was possible.

Jim draped the blanket over Jenny with Blair's help. "Shhh. It's okay, Jen. I'll ride with you, but you've got to have a doctor check you out."

Jenny shook her head against his chest and whimpered.

"Easy," Jim reassured as he scooped her up into his arms. "Blair, can you call Nat?"

The Guide nodded and led the way back upstairs warning everyone off as Jim carried Jenny out of her prison.

~~~~~~~

Jim stepped up into the ambulance, his glare enough to keep the medics at bay. "Don't touch her," he warned with a low growl.

The senior paramedic glanced at Captain Banks and nodded. Banks had filled him in. It was better to let Detective Ellison handle his wife as long as the injuries weren't life threatening.

As the ambulance headed for Cascade General, the paramedic offered Jim an ice pack. "For her eye," he suggested.

Jim took the pack and nodded gratefully then turned his attention back to his wife. "Jen, let me put this on your eye, okay?" He held the pack so she could take it herself if she wanted.

Jenny lifted her head slightly and took the pack then leaned back into Jim as she applied the ice to her face.

*******

Blair raced to his 4x4 and pulled out his cell phone as he headed for Cas Gen. If he didn't beat the ambulance there, at least Nat would be ready for them. He hit the speed dial for Nat's cell phone and waited for the doctor to pick up.

"Kingston," Nat replied.

"Nat, it's Blair, we found Jenny."

"Thank the Great Spirit," Nat interrupted.

"Yeah, but Nat, it's…" Blair sighed. "She's been beaten and raped." The silence from Nat's end was deafening. "Can you meet her and Jim at the hospital?" Blair held the phone in the crook of his neck as he dodged around a slow car.

Nat swallowed his anger. "Yes. I'm on duty but I'll get someone to cover my shift and take her case personally. Is Mike back yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Look, I'd better go before I have an accident. See you soon."

Blair ended the call and dialed Elise's cell phone.

"Hello," she said distractedly.

"Babe, we found her."

"Oh, thank God."

"Jim's riding with her in the ambulance and Nat's going to examine her," he paused, not sure if he should say more, but knowing Jenny might need El's support until Mike got back in town. "Carsons raped her, El."

"Oh, no," El whispered closing her eyes briefly. "I'll be over there as soon as I can, Blair."

"Okay. I love you," Blair said.

"I love you too," Elise replied then ended the call.

Blair shut the phone off and tossed it onto the passenger seat as he contemplated various forms of mayhem he'd like to visit on the unbonded Sentinel.

*****

If the flight attendant had allowed it, Mike would have been pacing in the aisle. Their flight had been delayed due to some mechanical problem and now seemed to be taking forever. As it was, the Sentinel had to content herself with tapping her foot.

Megan sighed. "Why don't you try Simon again?" she suggested. They'd tried calling about an hour into the flight and only gotten his voice mail.

Mike nodded already pulling out her cell phone.

"Banks," the reply came.

"Captain! It's Jackson. We're en route to Cascade and should be there in less than an hour. Any word?" Mike asked in one breath.

"We found her," Simon answered.

Mike paused. "Is she all right?" she asked tentatively.

Simon pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't think any of her injuries are life threatening, but Carsons did beat her, and he sexually assaulted Jen as well," he finished somberly.

Jackson closed her eyes opening them when she felt Megan's hand on her arm. "Where is she?" Mike finally asked.

"Cascade General. I'm going to finish processing Carsons and head over there myself. Do you two need a ride from the airport?" Simon asked.

"No, Sir. We have a vehicle," Mike cleared her throat. "If you get a chance, Sir, tell Jen I'm coming, okay?"

"I will," Simon promised before he hung up the phone.

Megan watched her Sentinel with worried eyes. "What happened, Shellie?"

Mike leaned against her Guide for comfort and told her what she knew.

*****

Dr. Jonathan Kingston paused outside the exam room trying to calm his emotions so he could help Jenny deal with what had happened. Blair had given Nat a run down when Jen had first disappeared. Another Sentinel had kidnapped her, almost three weeks ago. And now, Blair said Carsons had raped and beaten Jen.

Nat took another deep breath and entered the room. Jim and Jenny both sat on the exam table. Ellison's arms were wrapped around a blanket clad Jenny. The detective raised his head and the look on his face tested Nat's resolve. Okay, two patients here, not just one. Should have realized that.

"Hey, Iffy," Nat said gently, moving closer to the table, but not trying to touch her yet. "I need to examine you to make sure you're not injured and for the police report. Jim can stay with you." The Shoshone doctor watched Jenny for a moment taking the time to visualize her aura.

The normally brilliant blues and golds of the animal doctor's aura were dark and muddy, but there was something else that couldn't be explained by the violence. Nat closed his eyes briefly. Oh, Jen.

"Okay, Iffy, I'm going to go slowly here, just let me know if you need a break," he said, putting on his stethoscope. Nat motioned for Jim to give him a little room to work.

Jim nodded and gently moved Jenny a little away, but kept both his hands on her for comfort. Nat was hard pressed to say whose comfort.

~~~~~

Nat finished his exam and made a few notes on Jenny's chart. "Iffy, I'm going to get a blood sample and then I'm going to do an ultrasound." He stopped, knowing that would get her attention.

Jenny's head came up and she met Nat's eyes for the first time. "What do I need an ultrasound for?" she asked raggedly.

"When was your last period, Iffy?" Nat asked gently.

Jen stared at him as she tried to think. "What's today?"

"June twenty-first," Jim answered, already knowing when Jenny had cycled last. It was hard to hide that sort of thing from a Sentinel. And even with Jenny's irregular cycle, he knew the interval was too long.

Jenny shook her head. "No," she whispered glancing at Jim. "Oh, no. No."

Nat shook his head. "Let's not panic. I'm going to assume that means you're overdue, but you've been under a lot of stress and that wouldn't be uncommon. I just want to check you with the ultrasound to be sure since the blood tests will take a little longer, okay?"

Jenny ducked her head but nodded.

Jim pulled her into a hug after Nat drew the blood sample.

"That's all I need," the doctor said as he put a Band-Aid on the puncture wound. "I'll be right back."

"We'll wait here, Nat," Jim said gently stroking Jenny's hair. "Everything's going to be okay, baby," he whispered pressing a kiss to her temple.

Kingston nodded and left the room quickly to deliver the blood sample. He returned just as quickly wheeling in the ultrasound machine, which he plugged in and turned on. Nat faced Jenny and Jim again, his gaze full of compassion. "Now, Iffy, we need to use an internal probe, it's too soon for an external one to pick up anything."

Jenny's eyes widened and her heart rate doubled at Nat's words.

"We can wait for the blood tests," Jim said, monitoring his wife closely.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, I need to know now. Let's do it."

Nat nodded. "I need you to lay down again Iffy."

Jim helped Jen get comfortable and moved to the side of the bed out of the way. He took her left hand in his and rested his right hand on the top of Jen's head. "I'm right here, sweetheart."

Jenny squeezed Jim's hand hard and clutched at the bed sheet with her other.

"All right, Iffy, you know the drill here. Put your feet in the stirrups. That's it," Nat continued a calm monologue. "You'll feel some pressure and may be a bit sore from the bruising and tearing, try not to fight it, okay?" Nat said, looking up at Jenny. Jim was practically curled around her head murmuring softly the whole time.

Jen nodded, watching the screen and keeping a death grip on Jim's hand.

Nat gently inserted the probe. Jenny grit her teeth against a sob and closed her eyes. Only Jim heard the low sound she made. He brushed her hair back from her face. "Easy, Jen."

"Almost there, Iffy," Nat assured her.

Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes and Jim gently wiped them away.

Nat turned toward the screen and punched a few buttons. The black, gray and white areas on the screen made little sense to Jim. Suddenly the image stabilized and Nat hit another button. The Sentinel heard Nat's subvocalized grunt and looked at him. Kingston's face was studiously neutral.

What's that supposed to mean? Is it good or bad? The Sentinel started to focus his senses on the Shoshone doctor then stopped and glanced at Jen. No. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand before resting it once again on the top of Jenny's head. Jen needs me here, not zoned. Jim forced his attention back to the ultrasound machine. A small cursor appeared on the screen, Kingston used the roller ball on the control panel to move the cursor then pushed another button. Nat repeated the process then smiled.

"Iffy," Nat said, "you and Jim are going to be parents. Congratulations. It looks like your baby is about eight weeks old. Do you want to see before I remove the probe?"

Jim's fingers were beginning to lose feeling in the tips Jenny was squeezing them so hard. At Nat's words the grip loosened then tightened again. Jim glanced from the screen to Jenny's stomach and back again in awe.

"Are you sure?" she choked out, fastening a hopeful gaze on her old friend.

"I might be off by as much as a week," Nat confirmed, "but the measurements are pretty accurate and you can see… here," he pointed to the screen, "little arms starting to form." He grinned at Jenny. "You're going to be a mom."

Jenny stared at the screen her right hand involuntarily moving to rest on her stomach. The image quivered then steadied. "Oh, God," she whispered somewhere between relief and hysteria. Nat hit another button and printed the picture then slowly removed the probe.

Jim lifted Jenny's hand to his lips and pressed a firm kiss into her palm. He couldn't quite decide how he should respond. Relief that the baby was theirs, amazement that they had created something so wonderful, anger at Carsons for putting Jen through this, terror that he was going to be a father. He settled for smoothing the hair back from Jenny's face and kissing her forehead. "I love you," Jim said softly.

Jenny threw her arms around her husband and buried her face in his chest. She had no other way to display her relief. Jim settled onto the bed and pulled her closer.

Nat gave them some privacy as he unhooked the ultrasound and pushed it toward the door. Jim looked up at him as the doctor turned around.

"I'm going to go see about getting you a room, Iffy," Nat said.

Jen lifted her head but did not release her hold on Jim. "I want to go home."

The doctor shook his head with a kind smile. "I want to see what the test results say and recheck you in the morning. I'll get you a private room, you can shower and Jim can stay with you. If everything looks good, you can go home in the morning."

Jenny tried to glare at Nat, but just didn't have it in her at the moment. Jim gave her a squeeze. "I want to make sure you're okay, Jen. We'll go home in the morning."

He felt his wife relax back against him and nodded at Kingston. Jen rested her head against his chest again.

Nat nodded. "I'll be right back." He left the ultrasound at the door for the staff to take care of and moved directly over to the ER desk. He didn't notice Blair, El, Simon and the rest of the Major Crime gang trailing in his wake as he addressed the nurse. "I need a private room for Dr. Ellison. And have someone make sure the towels are fresh in there before she is transferred, would you?"

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied, looking past Nat with consternation.

Nat frowned and turned around to find himself surrounded. He laughed out loud at the sight. He couldn't help himself.

Simon glared at him but Blair interrupted. "How is she?"

Kingston's smile faded. "Physically, she'll heal fine. Emotionally and mentally," he shrugged. "Iffy… Jen seems to be all right as long as Jim is there with her. They haven't actually been separated by more than a few feet to this point." Nat sighed. "It'll take time, but Iffy's strong," he smiled genuinely again, "and she has a great support group," he finished, looking at the people gathered around him.

Blair and the others nodded in agreement.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to mob her right now. Although I know the sentiment is appreciated, she just won't be able to deal with so many people tonight." Nat patted Simon on the back. "I suggest you all go home and get some well deserved rest. As long as everything checks out, Jim will be taking Iffy home in the morning. Then you can check with him about visitation, okay?" Nat suggested strongly, catching everyone's eyes.

General grumbling indicated consent and the group dispersed, except for Blair and Elise. Nat grinned ruefully at them. "Didn't figure I'd get rid of all of you that easily."

Blair returned the grin. "I need to talk to Jim before I leave. If I leave."

Elise nodded in agreement with her husband.

******

Cascade PD holding cell

Brent sat on the cot in his cell wondering what the hell had happened to his life. One minute he was a pretty regular guy, okay, a guy with a large bank account, but otherwise fairly normal. And then he'd started having these weird sensory things happen.

Even that hadn't been too bad. The tiger gave him some control, but when Sandburg and Ellison showed up at his door out of the blue, his world had crumbled. Seeing what Ellison had in Blair made Brent realize he had to have a Guide. The only problem was where to find one.

The only Guide he knew was Blair, but that had proven impossible. Brent frowned remembering the first time he'd seen Jennifer Ellison. She didn't make him feel exactly like Blair did, but it was close. Close enough.

Carsons sighed and lowered his head covering his face with his hands. I kidnapped an innocent woman and… Oh God! What have I done?

The last few weeks were hazy. He could recall bits and pieces, unfortunately the most vivid ones were of the fear and hate in Jennifer's face. And the feel of her beneath him. What's happened to me?!

A teasing sound caught his attention in the next room and Brent focused his hearing on the conversation.

"… to be that guy when Ellison gets a hold of him."

"Naw didn't you hear, Ellison already beat the crap out of him."

"Ellison did that?"

"Yep, caught the bastard raping his wife. What do you think he should have done?"

"I would have shot the bastard myself."

Brent fingered his broken nose. Jesus Christ. What have I done? What have I done?

******

Jim left Jenny's room planning to grab some coffee and go right back in. She was in the shower and he figured he had a few minutes before she was done. He didn't expect to see Blair and Elise waiting in the hall.

"What are you two still doing here?" he asked too tired to be tactful.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Blair replied, squeezing Jim's shoulder with one hand. "Do you need anything?"

Jim rubbed his face, took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry Chief. Yeah," Jim ducked his head. "I could really use a hug," he mumbled.

"Hey, man, I understand…" Blair trailed off. Jim's eyes conveyed his desperate need for comfort, and Blair could feel the gentle pull along their bond. But just as clearly he could see the Sentinel's refusal to allow himself such a luxury at this time. Jim had become more and more withdrawn over the last few weeks. Considering the stress Jim was under, Blair was surprised that they hadn't bonded more frequently. Blair moved his hand from Jim's shoulder to behind his neck and pulled the bigger man into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, Jim," the Guide whispered thickly. Elise blinked back tears and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

After a few moments, Jim straightened with a ragged sigh and offered his brother and El a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Blair said with a small, half-smile. "All you have to do is ask, my brother. What else can we do?"

"I don't really want to leave her alone right now," Jim said, nodding toward the door, "but I'd kill for some coffee. And Jen'll need some clothes in the morning," Jim said, soaking up the supportive energy flowing from his Guide and Elise. "Where is Simon? The others?"

Elise grinned. "Nat sent them home."

Just then an orderly walked up to Jen's door with a stack of towels. Jim turned to intercept him, but Simon's voice grabbed his attention.

"Jim," Simon called out. "I need to tell you something."

Ellison stopped torn between going back into the room and his Captain's obvious distress. "What is it, Simon?"

Banks frowned. "Well, there's no easy way to say this… Carsons is dead."

"What?" Blair exclaimed.

"How?" Jim asked his eyes narrowing angrily.

"Dan checked him out, it looks like he just stopped breathing," Simon sighed. "I suspect he zoned on something." The Captain tilted his head to indicate his frustration.

"Damn," Blair said, meeting his Sentinel's eyes. This was too much for them to deal with at the moment. They both acknowledged that.

Jim stiffened suddenly and raced back into Jenny's room. The orderly was standing about six feet away from Jenny who cowered in the corner of the room. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jim bellowed, barreling past the horrified man and landing on his knees in front of Jen.

"I didn't touch her," the orderly cried, looking from Jim and Jen to Simon, Blair and Elise who had followed Jim in. "I swear. I was just setting the towels on the bed when she came out of the bathroom."

"It's okay," Blair assured the man, taking him by the arm and leading him out of the room. "You should have been warned not to come into room 205. Would you make sure to let the rest of the staff know, please?"

Jim ignored the others and his aching knees and focused all his attention on Jenny. "Jen. It's Jim. Everything's all right. Come on, baby, let's get you off this cold floor." He reached slowly for her arm.

Jen jerked at his touch and tried to back further into the corner, pulling her knees even closer to her body. A small mewling sound pierced Jim to the soul.

"Ah, Jenny," Jim sobbed, closing his eyes and letting his chin fall to his chest.

"Jim," Elise interrupted. "Let me try," she pleaded.

He nodded reluctantly and scooted back out of El's way.

Elise got down on her knees beside Jenny. "Hey, Jen," she said. El touched Jen's cheek lightly.

Jenny's good eye fluttered open and she tried to focus on the woman before her. I'm so tired. Why can't I just sleep?

"Come on, Jen," El continued. "Let me help you into bed."

"El?" Jen whispered.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me." She got an arm around Jenny and helped her stand. "This way kiddo, that's it."

Jim hovered wanting to help but resisted, seeing that Elise had Jenny well in hand. Blair came back into the room and rested a hand on Jim's back as they watched.

El settled Jenny under the blankets and brushed her hair back with one hand. "Get some sleep Jenny, everything will be better in the morning." El brushed her lips lightly against Jen's temple and looked up, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

Jenny murmured, her eyes already closed. "jim…"

Jim took that as an invitation and quickly displaced Elise by his wife's side. "I'm right here, baby."

"baby…" Jen mumbled. "our baby…"

"Yeah," Jim answered, "our baby, sweetheart. Everything's okay." He pressed his lips into her damp hair. "Go to sleep, Jen. I've got you."

Baby? Blair folded his arms around El, not bothering to wipe away the tears leaking down his own cheeks as he watched the brother of his heart comforting Jenny.

Simon sniffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to rustle up something for us to eat," he said making a quick exit.

Out in the hall, Simon stopped and leaned against the wall for a long minute before he wiped his face and headed for the cafeteria.

******

Blair, Elise and Jim sat around Jenny's bed talking softly. Blair had refused to leave after the incident with the orderly and Jim was grateful that they stayed.

El was the one to breach the most sensitive topic.

"So Jenny's pregnant," she said.

Jim nodded. "About eight weeks, according to the ultrasound," Jim replied, still a bit shell-shocked by the idea.

"How do you feel about that, Jim?" Blair asked, not sure where Jim's hesitation was coming from.

"I think it's great, Chief. It's just that the timing," he waved a hand toward Jen, "the timing could have been better."

El frowned. "Actually, I think the timing was right on, Jim. If she hadn't been pregnant when Carsons kidnapped her, then we might be looking at an even more devastating outcome. Imagine having to decide what to do if the baby were Carsons." Elise shivered in response to her own question.

Blair took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb comfortingly across her palm. "I think we should just drop that line of thought and be happy about the new life that's going to come into our lives." He met his brother's eyes and saw the joy now, even though it was still shadowed with worry. Blair grinned. "You're going to be a great dad, Jim."

Jim smiled shyly and quickly glanced at Jen to cover his discomfort. "I'm going to try, Chief." He watched Jen sleep for a minute then turned back to Blair. "I just wish we'd found her sooner. I don't understand why I couldn't sense him. He was in Cascade the whole time," Jim growled.

"I think I figured that out, Jim," Blair replied.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Chief."

"Well, his uncle's house is right on the edge of Cascade city limits for one thing. And the way that neighborhood is set up, we don't even have normal jurisdiction there. I think Brent found the closest safe house that he could. He made sure he couldn't sense you and that the property wasn't easily traced back to him. Basically it was just luck. Bad luck on our side, good luck on his."

Jim frowned. "I don't like to rely on luck, Chief. I thought part of the reason I have these senses is to decrease our need to rely on luck."

Blair didn't get a chance to respond. Jim sat up straight his head tilted in the classic Sentinel listening pose. Blair and Elise both sat forward ready for action. Jim relaxed a bit. "She's sleeping, Mike," he said, earning two strange looks from Blair and Elise.

Jim shrugged. "Mike and Megan are here." And sure enough about a minute later the door opened and Mike poked her head through.

"Can we come in?" she asked her eyes on Jenny.

Jim nodded. "Yes. She's going to be all right, Mike."

The other Sentinel glanced at Jim but quickly turned her attention back to Jen. A puzzled frown wrinkled her brow.

"What's wrong, Shell?" Megan asked putting her hand on Mike's back.

"I don't know," Mike replied, limping over to stand by Jenny's bed. She concentrated her senses on her sister.

Jim's eyes widened as fear that he had missed something tugged at his heart. "What is it, Jackson?" he demanded.

Mike swallowed then met Jim's eyes and raised her eyebrows. "Why does Jenny 'feel' more like a Guide?"

Jim blinked and turned to his answer man. Blair opened his mouth then closed it suddenly not knowing the answer to that one.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Well, she normally has a buzz, kind of like you and Blair but very faint." Mike closed her eyes and tilted her head. "Now it's stronger and definitely reminds me of Guide buzz."

Jim frowned and focused his own senses on his wife, then Megan and Blair. "Well, I'll be damned. You're right, I never noticed it before. And it's much louder now." Jim worried his lower lip with his teeth as he regarded his sleeping wife. "Could be the baby, I guess," he said almost to himself.

Mike's head shot up. "Baby!"

"Shhhh!" the others all said, making the command louder than the word that had instigated it.

"What baby?" Mike asked much softer.

Blair grinned. "Jim and Jenny's baby."

******

The next day, the loft

Jim watched Jenny walk to the bathroom before he turned to check the answering machine. There were a number of calls from friends checking to see if there was any news on Jenny. Need to call them later.

The one from Mike was basically a reminder to Jim that she didn't appreciate being separated from Jenny for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, but that she understood, and to please have Jenny call her when she was ready for company.

The next call had him picking up the phone before the message finished.

"Jimmy? It's your Dad. Is there anything on Jen yet? I'm worried about you, son. Please call me when you get this," a pause, then, "I'll try back tomorrow if I don't hear from you. I love you, Jimmy." Click.

He dialed his Dad's cell number and sent his hearing out to check on Jen. The shower was running, but everything seemed all right. Jim sighed as the phone rang.

"Ellison," his Dad answered.

"Dad?"

"Jimmy! Any word on Jen?"

"We found her," Jim said, surprised at how much relief came through that one small sentence.

"Thank God! Is she all right? Can I talk to her?"

Jim grinned, grateful that his father loved Jenny as if she were his own daughter. "She'll be all right," he paused, not wanting to go into things over the phone. "She's in the shower, but I'll tell her you want to talk to her. When will you be home?"

"I'm trying to wrap this thing up and get back in the next couple of days, Jimmy, but I can drop it if you need me there now," William said, his tone indicating that he understood things were not 'all right' with Jen.

"No, Dad. I don't think we're going to be accepting any visitors for a few days anyway. Finish up what you're working on and we'll see you when you get back."

"Do you think it will be okay for me to call Jenny back?" William asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Dad. I think she'd love to talk to you. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Good. Thanks Jimmy. I love you both."

Jim swallowed against the lump in his throat. "We love you too, Dad."

They ended the call and Jim frowned as he realized the shower was still running. "Damn," he said, hearing Jenny's sobs over the fall of the water. He opened the door to the bathroom slowly. "Jen, it's me. I'm coming in, sweetheart."

Steam poured out of the small room temporarily blinding him. As it cleared and he piggy-backed his sight to his hearing, Jim found his wife leaning against the shower wall with the shower head turned so that the water would hit her.

Jen's head rested against the wall. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Jim pressed his lips together silently condemning Carsons to multiple hells. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his wife. "Come on, sweetheart. Time to get dried off." Jim gently guided her out of the shower and patted her dry, careful of the all too obvious bruises on her fair skin.

She just stood there letting him take care of her. Jim took another towel and coiled it onto her head, then helped her into the robe she'd gotten him for Christmas. "Let's go sit on the couch and I'll brush your hair out, okay?"

Jenny looked up at him a bit blankly, blinked and then nodded. She let him lead her into the living room and help her sit on the couch. "I'll be right back, Jen," Jim said, running back into the bathroom to grab her comb.

He sat beside her and gently urged her to turn sideways while he towel dried her hair. It was longer than she usually wore it, almost brushing her shoulders. The blonde waves dark from her shower. Jim ran the comb through Jen's hair. He remembered her complaining a week or so before the kidnapping that she had to get it cut before it drove her crazy.

Jim fingered the soft damp curls and leaned forward as he pulled Jen back to lean against him. He inhaled deeply and sighed. His wife was all he could smell. No lingering scent of Carsons or the hospital. Just Jenny. And… He frowned. She did smell different somehow. Not in a bad way, but… What?

The Sentinel adjusted his hold on his mate trying to make them both more comfortable. Jenny was beginning to fall asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, Jen sitting between his legs and sprawled against his chest. Jim's arms circled her lowering just a bit to rest on her stomach.

There! He almost sat up as he felt something against his arms. Instead Jim managed to force himself to relax and focus his sense of touch. Slowly, so as not to alarm his wife, Jim spread his hands against her abdomen. Surely I can't feel the baby already. But that wasn't it, not exactly.

Jim concentrated. One area below his hands seemed warmer, busier even. The blood flowed faster and stronger in that spot. Her uterus, his mind supplied even as he wondered how it was possible for him to feel what he was feeling. Sure the Sentinel had enhanced senses, but this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

~~~~~~~

Blair knocked lightly on the door to 307 again, not wanting to disturb Jen and knowing Jim would hear. He frowned. Okay. Maybe Jim can't come to the door. Or maybe they just don't want visitors. The Shaman shook his head. No, something had brought him over here. He opened the door slowly. "Jim?" he called softly. No answer.

The Guide entered the loft and saw the back of Jim's head peeking up over the arm of the couch. "Jim." Still no answer. Blair went around to stand in front of the couch. Jenny was sound asleep in Jim's arms. Jim could have been asleep except for the fact that his eyes were open and staring sightlessly ahead.

"Damn," Blair whispered, kneeling beside his friend. "Jim, come on, man. Jenny doesn't need this. Come out of it, Jim." He tapped Jim on the cheek. "Wake up, Jim." A blink was followed by several more and then coherency in the eyes of the Sentinel.

"Blair?"

"Hey, Jim," Blair said, sitting on the coffee table. He put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "You all right?"

Jim rubbed his face with one hand, careful not to move too quickly and wake Jen. "Yeah." He looked at his brother. "I zoned."

Blair snorted softly. "So I gathered. On what, Jim?"

Awe transformed Jim's face. "It was the most amazing thing, Chief!" Jim exclaimed softly. "I could feel the baby, the blood and fluid flowing around it," he met Blair's eyes with wonder. "Did you know I could do that?"

Blair returned his gaze with astonishment and a little envy on his face. "No, Jim. I didn't. That's incredible," he whispered, glancing down at Jenny. "How's she doing?"

Jim sighed. "I don't think it's all hit her yet."

The Shaman nodded. "It'll take time. And Jen's not the only one affected. We're all going to need help from each other to heal from this, Jim. Don't try to do it all on your own. We're here for you two. And we need you as much as you need us."

The Sentinel returned his brother's gaze, comforted by the fact that his tribe, his family would be there for him and Jenny. "Thanks Chief."

TBC…


End file.
